Shinra Kidame
Background Information Birth: Shinra was born to a family that joined to share the gift of farming and the ingenuity of inventing tools for ninja and regular folk. So while they were financially secure, they were not by any means a noble family. Youth: Growing up in a family that worked in two industries, Shinra got a sense of how economies worked while working within them. He is someone who grew up learning both of the family's trades while developing a preference for tinkering with tools and toys. It got to the point where he got to help out his family members with fixing things from time to time (albeit not as high quality) Academy: When he got to the academy, Shinra found it a little hard to fit in as he would sometimes bring an invention along with him to tinker with (and most of the time blow it up). This lead to his trying to avoid getting attention, despite excelling above others in shurikenjutsu, and his desire to ntry and avoid the limelight. Genin: Since becoming a genin, Shinra has made a name for himself as someone who constantly blows things up unintentionally, since becoming an official shinobi has meant he has access to more funds and materials to build his toys with. Only the future at this point can tell what will happen with Shinra. Personality & Behavior Personality: Despite being someone who does not like being in the spotlight, Shinra is someone who loves it when his inventions are used. Someone with an inquisitive mind, Shinra likes seeing things that he has not witnessed before and gets ideas for new tools to try making another time. Despite this, he has a very sharp and acute mind for assessing the situation along with a love for field testing his tools and weapons himself. He's more than willing to do his job and focus on the task, but finishing it with one of his own personal tools makes it all the more rewarding. Behavior: Shinra likes to break the ice with people and socialize with people that can be friends. He tends to whistle with his index finger and thumb to get attention. Though he tries to avoid eye contact in conversations. When being offered a reward or something of the like, he tends to wave it away or pass it off onto the next person on his team, trying to pass off a phrase that he isn't as deserving as the others. Appearance Normally, Shinra wears vests or tops that are closed off and expose a little midriff, along with detached sleeves that have angled belts on the ends of them. The designs are normally bi-chromatic with polygonal or linear patterns on them. His pants are similar with the coloration and patterns on them to match his tops. He also wears your standard ninja tabi and sometimes closed toe variants if the weather is too cold. There are two thick leather bucle belts that he wears in an X-pattern over his waist. For accessories, Shinra can be found wearing a lopsided stocking cap and pulling it down over one eye just because he likes the feel of it. His neckband is normally found around his neck as his head is occupied with a hat. He also wears a necklace with a stone medallion bearing his clan's symbol on it. Other than his casual clothing, he sometimes can be found wearing blast goggles, thick leather gloves that go up to his elbows and leather boots up to his knees along with a leather apron, so that he can work with hot materials or dangerous flames when tinkering. Abilities Horticultural knowledge: Coming from a farming background partly, Shinra is knowledgeable on different types of plants and the effects they can have on a body. Because of this he can administer some first aid though not on the level of a medical ninja. Animal knowledge: As someone from a farming background, the lad knows how to treat certain animals, how to cut them when the time comes and how to treat and cure the meats to avoid any sicknesses coming from them. Cooking skills: Shinra knows how to cook a little, as someone who comes from a farmer's background, he knows how to work with animals and plants, and how to chop them up when it's time. Databook Library Spars/battles Sunset Fight Shinra V Rena (W) Shinra V Ranta (L) Casual Team Psyche Meeting Team Ieyasu Meeting Team Instinct Storyline Missions Training Intelligence Training I Earth Flow Wave training part 1 Earth Flow Wave training part 2 Earth Flow Wave training part 3 (final) Hiding like a mole (1/2) Hiding like a mole (1/2) Double Suicide Decapitation Golem Technique part 1 Golem Technique Part 2 Golem Technique part 3 Approved By: TheFinal